


the sun is closer than before (anyone who's anyone can feel it)

by kenhwan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, kind of, kokobop au kinda, this is really ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhwan/pseuds/kenhwan
Summary: He’s read in the history books that days weren’t always this long, that some days were  no more than even 7 hours. Jongin wishes he could imagine a world like that, but part of him realizes how strange it would be. Now, they’re lucky if they even get an hour of night in the winter, but even then, the sun doesn’t really set. It goes just below the horizon, just to begin its ascension back into the sky minutes later.





	the sun is closer than before (anyone who's anyone can feel it)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble for an au that was going nowhere the title is from sadderdaze by the nbhd lol enjjoy

The substance between the rolling papers is something pale grey, and the smoke Sehun exhales is an earthy green. Jongin watches closely with half lidded eyes, the light from the blazing sun illuminating it into a grassy colour before it dissipates into the air. He closes them again, against the fire in the sky that never really seems to go away these days. It’s always hot, always humid. 

 

He’s read in the history books that days weren’t always this long, that some days were no more than even 7 hours. Jongin wishes he could imagine a world like that, but part of him realizes how strange it would be. Now, they’re lucky if they even get an hour of night in the winter, but even then, the sun doesn’t really set. It goes just below the horizon, just to begin its ascension back into the sky minutes later. 

 

All the houses are made of white painted cement blocks, like the walls of a classroom. It keeps it as cool as they can without using air conditioner. In the summer, the highs top 130 degrees, everyone owns a swimming pool, there’s no need for pool heaters if anyone even wanted onen. Everyone’s skin is syrup tanned and everyone’s hair is sun bleached. 

 

Everyone’s saying it’ll even stop raining soon. That they’ll all die off from asphyxiation, or dehydration. Whichever gets them first. Sehun says it’ll never happen, he’s never bought into all the “save the earth, it’s dying” stuff. He says it’s all a load of bullshit. Jongin still isn’t sure, but he knows he’s glad that the entire world now can run off of solar energy, giving them all the power they need to run air conditioners and power generators and everything that used to be limited.

 

Part of him believes Sehun, but he thinks that’s probably because he’s always known Sehun, who’s dad was an anti-establishment sun panel maintenence man, and who’s mom was long gone before he was even 5. But another reason is probably because Sehun is so sure, so unditurbed by his own ways and reasoning. For him, it was how he truly believed things to be. 

 

Sehun’s younger, but he’s always made Jongin feel like a child, with the way he inhales and exhales the poison that he’s become far too infatuated with, or the way he’s so quiet in his demeanor but leaves a heavy mark in the atmosphere of every room he’s present in. But Jongin’s been by him no matter what, whether as a friend at most times or a lover when the drugs are far too present in both of their systems or the sun’s never ending heat gets to both of their brains. 

 

Jongin doesn’t do drugs, but he doesn’t try to stop the secondhand that drifts to him. He used to tell Sehun to stop when they were teenagers, when he was younger and was dead-set on him and his best friend living forever. Now, living forever is exactly what he’s doing. The day’s are so long, fading in and out of each other, sometimes the sunlight of one melts right into the other and that very thing is what Jongin considers to make them immortal. Time is an illusion that’s very nearly faded. The gods’ days blended together just as theirs do, he considers him and Sehun as Gods. It’s better to think that way. 

 

Sometimes, Sehun tells Jongin he sees the devil. It makes his skin run with goosebumps, opting to kiss him until he no longer thinks it’s true for the moment, but the older is never told what makes him think this way. Sometimes that’s not enough, and Sehun just won’t shut up, going on rants in which sometimes devil is a man with dark, dark hair and pale skin with the most beautiful features, or sometimes it’s a woman with red painted nails and a smile that radiates evil itself. Jongin never understands. He doesn’t mean to.

 

He focuses again on the smoke floating through the air, but the younger must have switched smokes without him seeing, because now the air floods with red and purple on every exhale. He scoots himself closer, a hand rested on Sehun’s chest. It feels like the earth is sinking, and it’s hard to describe but that’s the best he can do. There’s something not disturbing, but almost peaceful, Jongin thinks, about the fact that they’ll probably die just like this. The air hot and filled with smoke, their skin sticky with sweat and their light hair far beyond saving. Sehun and Jongin together. Just as they always have been.

“Night’s almost over, we should head inside.” Jongin mutters against the skin of Sehun’s chest. ‘Night’ meaning the time from 23:00 to 7:00 when the sun’s rays are at their weakest point. There’s a vague noise in response before Sehun moves to stand, Jongin following suit when he’s pushed off. He’s grabbing his shirt off the old tanning chair, when Sehun grabs him. He assumes it’s a kiss, but he’s less than surprised when the smoke from the younger’s lungs is forced into his own.

The first time Sehun had done this, Jongin had sputtered and choked. Now, it happens almost everyday and he can take it in stride. He feels a bit leak back into Sehun’s mouth before they part. Instead of blowing it out, he simply let it flood out of his nose. When they go inside, they take a cool shower together, which isn’t as dirty as it may sound, as they’ve been doing it since they were children, save for the sneaked less than appropriate wandering hands and heated neck kisses. Jongin sighs when he wraps the soft towel around himself, but only long enough to dry off before it overheats. He simply pushes his hair back with a hand, any further styling would inevitably be ruined by the humidity. 

Sehun’s already exited the bathroom, as he skipped the drying off and just dressed himself in a loose pair of shorts. Jongin pulls on the same, but opting for a clean white tee, humming to himself. It’s nothing new when he walks in their living room, which is thankfully starting to cool down now, to the other eating some sort of homemade ice pop, probably alcoholic if his decades of knowing Sehun has provided him any clue.


End file.
